


The Delusions We Keep

by Virareve



Category: Innocent Man | Nice Guy, Korean Drama
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virareve/pseuds/Virareve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because they like to dance the tango around each other: Maru knows she's attracted to him, but she sure as hell doesn't want to admit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Delusions We Keep

**Author's Note:**

> 1: It's been nearly two months yet sometimes I still get hit with periods where I miss our resident Nice Guy and his Ice Queen.  
> -Confession: Sometimes I go back and watch the final scene on replay and afterwards I have to grab a new tissue box because I've finished my last one. (Listening to the "Really" instrumental and watching the camera pull out makes me really emotional.)
> 
> 2: I'm still disapointed that Fanfiction has yet to put up a Nice Guy Category.
> 
> 3: I honestly don't even know how I came up with this story...it takes place in some alternate world where Kang Maru seems to be a rising powerhouse among Tae-san, Jae-Hee's the on-and-off-again girlfriend, and Maru and Eun-gi do not exactly see eye to eye. Perhaps, one day I'll come back to flesh it out. (Because, as slashedsilver kindly pointed out to me, there is obviously a lot more going on between these two than is written. ;)) 
> 
> Dedicated to all the **Naughties**! (I have never seen a fandom more united, or more entertaining, than this one. Thank you for a wonderful ten weeks.)

Most of the time, she hated the way he made her feel.

The chaebol heiress to Tae-san, Seo Eun-gi, came to this conclusion while in the middle of a date with another man. He was normal enough; or that was to say, he was just like all the other idiotic men in her life who could not get it through their dim-witted minds that she had gotten into Harvard based on her own merit and not her father's money. Her date could not even last two hours into the night before she dumped water on him, told him to keep his hands in check, bluntly said that he was to come no closer than a fifty meters, and quickly parted ways.

In hindsight, her next destination was rather predictable.

She briskly walked down the foreign yet familiar street of the city, stopping in front of an apartment building that she had known to be close by. Eun-gi had driven him home on several occasion (though she could never remember how she had ended up giving him a ride in the first place) and knew where he lived, even being able to recall his apartment number. She rushed onto the elevator in the lobby and rode up to the fourth floor where he lived. Her sights were keenly set on door _four-three-seven_ at the end of the hallway, but her pace slowed as she took each further step down the hall, his door stared tauntingly at her. It jeered at her for being so foolish as to even consider coming here.

Eun-gi approached the door, her trembling hand rising. She paused. How could she even be sure he was home? Knowing the Team Leader, he was probably making up with his ex-girlfriend, having his way with her again. She had seen the older woman come by the office a few times, and though he'd once swore to Eun-gi over drinks that he would never crawl back to the lady, nor put up with her messes again, the she still had her doubts. For the sake of telling her conscious that she was no coward, her hand knocked against the door.

Nothing.

She was about to leave when the door opened. He stood there wearing rumpled jeans and a t-shirt and holding an empty shot glass in his hand. He flashed her his usual amused smile. "Well, what brings you here, Director?" he drawled. Eun-gi held back her emotion; she hated how he could make her cheeks turn pink with one look, send shivers down her back with the simplest touch, or decimate her mentality to that of a seventeen year old girl.

She narrowed her eyes and did the first thing came to her mind.

**Slap!**

His head remained in the same position for a moment, stunned. She looked away, using her black hair to veil her face. She stepped towards the elevator that she came from quickly; she was acting very uncharacteristically, she knew it and he had probably figured out as well, but she did not care.

" _Director Seo!_ "

She ignored his calls, raising her fast walk to a near run as she heard his footsteps coming towards her. His hand latched onto her arm, stopping her.

" _Let me go, Team Leader Kang._ "

She could hear his fuming breath behind her. " _Do you really think I would do that after what you just did?!_ " She did not answer. " _You come to my apartment, bother me in the middle of the night, slap me, and want me to let you go home without getting any explanation?_ " 

" _I apologize, sir,_ " she said meekly, looking at the floor, " _please release me._ "

His grip on her arm remained. He pulled her body towards him and turned her around, her front facing him.

" _Eun-gi, look at me!_ " 

Her dark brown eyes met his black ones, causing him to inhale sharply. Her eyes were misty.

" _I hate how you make me feel!_ " She whispered angrily, her hands fisting up and knocking against his chest. " _I hate how you make me want you! I hate how I can't even go on a date with a man without thinking about you! I hate it, Maru, I **hate** it!_ "

He did not say anything. Instead, his hand rose to her face. His fingers gently traced the outline of her trembling jaw, the corners of his mouth pulling into that familiar smile.

" _But you don't hate_ **me** _, do you?_ " 

She opened her mouth to give him a rebuke, but found she was at lost for words. Only he would know what she was really saying. Instead, she stopped trying to form a lie and slowly nodded yes.

" _Good._ "

His lips descended upon hers, locking them in an embrace.

Most of the time, she hated the way he made her feel.

But, once in awhile, it was actually, very nice.


End file.
